Implantable medical devices are commonly used to treat and monitor patients with various medical conditions. Implanted medical devices used in the treatment and monitoring of heart conditions, for example, generally has a hermetically sealed housing that holds at least a power source and processor, as well as one or more leads running from the housing to locations in or about the heart. One or more electrodes along each lead provide electrical sensing and/or stimulating functionality to the heart from the housing.
Over time there can be wear and tear on a lead based on its durability and its environment, which can cause functionality problems such as inaccurate sensing, inaccurate treatment, and the like. As such, it is desirable for caregivers to be able to accurately identify a problematic lead with the information available, while minimizing “false positive” identification of problematic leads.